


The ties that bind

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suit Porn, Ties, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to go to a funeral, and he brings a little something along for moral support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tailoredshirt's Suit & Uniform Kink Meme, for the following prompt: _Steve has to get dressed up (undercover, meeting, wedding, funeral, whatever) and he wears one of Danny's ties. Danny recognizes it and spends the whole day obsessed with Steve wearing his tie._
> 
>   
> [   
> ](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html)
> 
> Multi-fandom Suit & Uniform Kink Meme  
> All fandoms, characters, pairings, and ratings  
> Find the prompts [here](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html)

Steve pushes his way through the front door, weary to the bone. Having to bury one of their own is always tough, but this one had been even worse -- burying one of _his_ own, someone Steve had served with, that had been on his team, whom Steve had _known_. It's the risk of the job, of course; all of them had known it when they signed up.

It hasn't made today any easier.

The house is quiet but alive around him -- there's only one person who can make it feel this way. Danny's here.

He slips his shoes off, takes the hat off and leaves it on the hall side table with a soft click of the unyielding edge connecting with the wood. Starts to unbutton his uniform jacket as he walks into the living room.

Danny's curled up on the sofa, dozing, still fully dressed even if his tie is half-undone and a couple buttons at his neck are open, too. He starts, even though Steve knows for damn sure he hasn't made even the smallest noise, turns his head so his eyes are locked with Steve's.

"Hey, babe," Danny says, a little sleep-rough. "You're back."

He shifts to sit upright, eyes soft where they rest on Steve's face, trailing down until they fix at his neck. Steve notices where he's staring and can't fight down the flush that rises over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask," he says when Danny stands and walks over to him, gentle fingers tugging at the tie still around Steve's neck -- Danny's tie, the one Steve had swiped from the stash Danny keeps in the drawer Steve had freed for him in the bedroom.

Danny says nothing, just keeps running his fingers over it, opening the shirt collar underneath and pulling it undone slowly, running the backs of his fingers over the skin he uncovers.

"It's just, it was nice, wearing it. It felt like you were there with me," Steve says, thrown by Danny's silence. Is he angry? Disappointed?

"You don't have to ask, ever," Danny murmurs after a moment, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Steve's throat now on show. "And I would have come with you, you know that."

"I know, Danny," Steve sighs. wishing he wasn't such a coward, that he could have asked Danny to go with him, be there to support him, and not try to go it alone. But it was hard enough already, and having Danny there would have completely blown his composure -- because Steve would have _wanted_ to lean on Danny and let go, and he couldn't do that. It was too hard to put himself back together again, after.

Danny's still touching the tie, still stroking along it and brushing over the sensitive skin behind it.

"I like my tie on you," Danny confesses. "I'm glad I could help, even just a little."

Steve feels like the rigid fence that's been keeping him reigned in all day breaks, cracks right up in the face of those words. He reaches for Danny, folds his arms around him, buries his face in Danny's neck.

"You always help," he says roughly, almost smothered in Danny's skin. "And I like your tie on me, too. It's like I'm yours."

"You _are_ mine," Danny growls into Steve's shoulder, and for the first time today Steve smiles and means it.

"Yes," he says, and his voice sounds better now, not so torn anymore. "But that way other people can see it, too, even if they don't know what they're looking at."

Danny stills under his arms, and for a second Steve thinks that's it, he's finally screwed this thing up, like he always knew he would in the end.

"There's another way for people to _know_ you're mine," Danny says carefully, pulling back and running his hands down Steve's arms. It's not until he starts playing with the ring finger of Steve's left hand that Steve _gets_ it, and the rush is _unbelievable_ , like nothing he has ever known in his life.

"Will you?" Danny asks, cautiously, giving Steve the unquestioned option to refuse -- like Steve could ever want it, could even _consider_ saying no.

"Yes," he breathes into Danny's mouth before he kisses him, and he'll never forget the feel of Danny's hand tightening on the tie, pulling him closer.

\-----


End file.
